marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jeremy Renner
Jeremy Lee Renner 'wurde am 7. Januar 1971 in Modesto, Kalifornien geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Musiker. Leben und Karriere Jeremy Renner ist das älteste von fünf Kindern. Die Eltern, Valeria Tague und Lee Renner, heirateten als Jugendliche und ließen sich bereits 1981 wieder scheiden. Seine Vorfahren sind eingewanderte Deutsche und Iren. Renner begann im Alter von 24 Jahren mit der Schauspielerei. Sein Filmdebüt erlebte er mit der 1995 produzierten Filmkomödie ''Die Chaos-Clique auf Klassenfahrt. Einem größeren Publikum wurde Renner durch seine Hauptrollen in 28 Weeks Later und Tödliches Kommando – The Hurt Locker bekannt. Für seine Rolle in The Hurt Locker war er bei der Oscarverleihung 2010 als Bester Hauptdarsteller nominiert, unterlag dort aber Jeff Bridges. Bei der Oscarverleihung 2011 war er erneut nominiert, diesmal als Bester Nebendarsteller ''für seine Rolle in ''The Town – Stadt ohne Gnade, wo er Christian Bale unterlag. In den Comicverfilmungen Thor (2011) und Marvel’s The Avengers (2012) übernahm Renner die Rolle des Bogenschützen Hawkeye. Neben seinen Filmrollen trat Renner in verschiedenen Werbespots (unter anderem für Duracell) im US-Fernsehen und auch im Musikvideo Trouble der Rocksängerin Pink auf. Im März 2013 wurde die gemeinsame Tochter von Renner und seiner Lebensgefährtin geboren. Filmografie *1995: National Lampoon’s Klassenfahrt (Senior Trip) *1995: Tödliches Spiel (Deadly Games, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x03 Boss) *1996: Strange Luck – Dem Zufall auf der Spur (Strange Luck, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x16 Blinded by the Son) *1996: Ich begehre deinen Sohn (A Friend’s Betrayal, Fernsehfilm) *1996: Paper Dragons *1997: Rätselhaftes Verschwinden – Ein Alptraum wird wahr (A Nightmare Come True, Fernsehfilm) *1999: Das Netz - Todesfalle Internet (The Net, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x21 Chem Lab) *1999: Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x01 Pilot) *1999: New York Life – Endlich im Leben! (Time of Your Life, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x06 The Time the Truth Was Told) *2000: Angel - Jäger der Finsternis (Angel, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x11 Somnambulist) *2001: Fish in a Barrell *2001: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x06 Alter Boys) *2002: Dahmer *2002: Monkey Love *2003: S.W.A.T - Die Spezialeinheit (S.W.A.T.) *2004: The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things *2005: Neo Ned *2005: Kaltes Land (North Country) *2005: Dogtown Boys (Lords of Dogtown) *2005: Das Ende der Unschuld (Twelve and Holding) *2005: A Little Trip To Heaven *2006: Love Comes to the Executioner *2006: Die Ermordung des Jesse James durch den Feigling Robert Ford'' (The Assassination of Jesse ''''James by the Coward Robert Ford)'' *2007: Take *2007: 28 Weeks Later *2007: Dr. House (House M.D., Fernsehserie, Folge 4x09 Zu vieles kommt in Frage) *2008: The Oaks (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x01 Pilot) *2008: Tödliches Kommando - The Hurt Locker (The Hurt Locker) *2009: Lightbulb *2009: The Unusuals (Fernsehserie, 10 Folgen) *2010: The Town - Stadt ohne Gnade (The Town) *2011: Thor *2011: Mission Impossible - Phantom Protokoll (Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol) *2012: Marvel's The Avengers (The Avengers) *2012: Das Bourne Vermächtnis (The Bourne Legacy) *2013: Hänsel und Gretel: Hexenjäger (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters) *2013: American Hustle *2014: Kill the Messenger *2015: Avengers: Age of Ultron *2015: Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation *2016: The First Avenger: Civil War *2016: Arrival *2017: Wind River *2017: Casino Undercover (The House) *2018: Catch Me! (Tag) *2019: Avengers: Endgame *2020: Black Widow Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich